Tigerstar's Deputy: The One-Shot Sequel Series
by GayCatLuvr321
Summary: With my story, Tigerstar's Deputy now finished, I have decided to expand upon it's universe by writing a series of one-shots that take place during, before, and after Tigerstar's Deputy. If you haven't read the fanfiction this is based on you can find it in my works completed at 22k words and 14 chapters.
1. The Table of Contents

**Welcome, dear readers of Tigerstar's Deputy, to the almighty Table of Contents for Tigerstar's Deputy: The One-Shot Sequel Series. If you haven't read Tigerstar's Deputy, and clicked on this because you thought it looked cool, do read the actual fanfiction. It is complete at just over 22k words with 13 chapters.**

After finishing Tigerstar's Deputy, I realized there was a lot left of Warriors to go through and I didn't really want to have to make an entire next book, so instead I decided to make a series of one-off adventures detailing things that happen before during and after my fanfiction, Tigerstar's Deputy. Which is where you're at now!

For those of you who haven't read Tigerstar's Deputy, I still highly recommend actually reading it, but here's a quick synopsis: At the battle that takes place at the end of Forest of Secrets, Tigerclaw successfully kills Bluestar and becomes leader of ThunderClan. He then receives a prophecy telling him that Fireheart's pretty important if he wants to stay leader, and so Tigerstar makes Fireheart his deputy. Many things happen after that including Darkstripe betraying Tigerstar, and the leader and deputy of ThunderClan slowly stumbling into love. Yeah there's a lot of in-between stuff, your best bet is to just read the damn thing.

If you have any questions about Tigerstar's deputy, feel free to ask them in the reviews, and if you have any ideas for a one-shot in this universe, feel free to give it to me!

This fanfiction is going to forever be listed as complete even though their are going to be two parters and more stuff. The reason why is because there is a chance I will leave this at any time. While I love writing for this universe it is a passion project, and if I lose that passion, then that's it, this is over.

The Table of Contents has three sections to it. Section 1 is the list of Chapters as they come out. Section 2 is the list of Chapters in Chronological Order, and Section 3 is upcoming chapters I have not written yet.

And now, for the actual Table of Contents.

The Format goes like this:

Chapter # — Title — Brief Synopsis

 **Table of Contents (ordered by release date)**

Chapter 1 — The Table of Contents (you're here!) — The List of Chapters

Chapter 2 — Abigail — A former BloodClan cat and mother joins ThunderClan.

Chapter 3 — Tigerstar's Nine Lives — Tigerstar receiving his lives in this universe.

Chapter 4 — Bramble and Tawny — Tigerstar's kits have yet to learn about their Father's new relationship, but they do suspect.

 **Table of Contents (chronologically)**

Chapter 3 — Tigerstar's Nine Lives — Tigerstar receiving his lives in this universe.

Chapter 2 — Abigail — A former BloodClan cat and mother joins ThunderClan.

Chapter 4 — Bramble and Tawny — Tigerstar's kits have yet to learn about their Father's new relationship, but they do suspect.

 **Upcoming Chapters — NOTE:** Not all of these may be expanded on, they're just ideas of things I'd like to write sometime.

? — Abigail Part 2 — Abigail settling into Clan life.

? — New Deputies — Both WindClan and RiverClan have lost deputies, and now new ones must be picked.

? — Brindleface and Goldenflower — The story of two queens that happened to fall in love.

? — Fireheart's Quest — Fireheart goes on a long journey to revive a lost Clan.

? — The Pale Forest — After Longtail returns from the battle against BloodClan, he finds two kits waiting for him.

? — Fireheart's Quest Allegiances — The list of cats by Fireheart's Quest

? — Firestar and Fireheart — Two cats sharing the same soul and same heart meet in a strange dream.

? — Stripes like Shadows — Darkstripe's journey and growth in this universe.

? — Journey to Mothermouth — Fireheart and his fellow mentors take their apprentices to experience the Moonstone.


	2. Abigail

Abigail

—

Fireheart stood waiting near the tunnel under the Thunderpath for someone. He had not told Tigerstar where he was going that morning, and could only hope that his mate—and Fireheart couldn't help but smile when associating that word with Tigerstar—would be in a good enough mood to understand Fireheart's inevitable request.

Fireheart blinked, spotting the tabby she-cat slowly making her way towards him. With her were three kits that looked very small and thin. Fireheart felt for this she-cat even more. As they approached, the she-cat—Abigail, she had said—called out to him.

"Fireheart? That's you, right?" She asked hesitantly. Fireheart stood and padded closer.

"Yeah. Are these all of them?" Fireheart asked, looking down at the kits. Abigail nodded, and Fireheart looked back up at her. "My Clan can look after you and them, but perhaps only until you're all able to fend for yourselves, and only if you want." Fireheart meowed. Abigail looked thoughtful for a moment, and glanced down at her mewling kits.

"Alright," she finally said, "I'll go with you." Fireheart nodded, and together the young mother and her three kits followed Fireheart to the tunnel that served as an entrance to ThunderClan's camp. Fireheart paused there, signalling for Abigail to stop.

"It might be best if you waited here for a bit while I explain things to our leader." Fireheart spoke, turning to Abigail. The tabby nodded, and Fireheart padded forward into camp. There weren't many cats out and about yet, as it was fairly early. Tigerstar was one of the few, looking blearily around the camp, as though looking for something—Fireheart realized that that something was likely him—and sitting tiredly next to Tigerstar was the recently retired Whitestorm.

"Er… Tigerstar?" The brown tabby snapped to attention upon hearing Fireheart's voice and immediately perked up. The tom approached Fireheart a purr rumbling in his throat, and Fireheart felt his face heat up slightly.

"You're not going to like what I'm about to ask you, you know." Fireheart said as Tigerstar nuzzled his face into Fireheart's neck, inhaling softly. Tigerstar mumbled something incoherent in response, earning a quiet chuckle from Whitestorm a ways away. Tigerstar then pulled back, and gathered himself, putting on a face of the utmost severity.

"What is it then?" Fireheart composed himself as well.

"I met a young queen recently who I offered at the very least temporary sanctuary for her and her kits until they're old enough to hunt." Fireheart meowed. Tigerstar let out a soft sigh, his gaze softening.

"Very well. I will let her stay until her kits are six moons of age, in which she can decide where she wishes to go from there." Fireheart relaxed, smiling at Tigerstar. Fireheart then bounded back out to the tunnel. Abigail nervously followed him into the nursery where Longtail and Mousefur dozed, their two kits and Willowpelt's curled tightly between them.

Abigail smiled at Fireheart and claimed a nest for herself, her kits tumbling to a tired stop next to her. They quickly fell into a dead sleep, and Fireheart felt a feeling tug at his heart. Whatever Abigail chose for herself and her kits, for now, they were ThunderClan.

—

 **And we come to the first chapter! I don't really have anything to say right now, so, uh, see you soon!**


	3. Tigerstar's Nine Lives

Tigerstar's Nine Lives

—

Tigerclaw walked beside Yellowfang as the two neared Highstones. The tom kept glancing at her, and in his own thoughts, Tigerclaw wondered if the medicine cat suspected him of treachery, and if so if she would do anything. The two had not spoken since leaving ThunderClan, but the tension between the two it could not be cut by a warrior's claw.

After some time the two arrived at Mothermouth, and Tigerclaw felt a shudder go down his spine as a thought came to him; What if StarClan forbade him from becoming leader? What if, because he had murdered the leader before him, they would take his life in retaliation?

"Hurry it up, we don't have a lot of time left." Tigerclaw blinked. The elderly she-cat before him lashed her tail, and Tigerclaw almost nervously padded forward. The two traveled deep into the cave until in the darkness, Tigerclaw saw the moon high above. All of a sudden, the cavern was lit with a brilliant white light.

Tigerclaw stepped forward so he was right before it. He glanced back to Yellowfang who simply nodded. Tigerclaw laid himself down before the gleaming rock and pressed his nose against it, closing his eyes. For a moment there was only darkness, and so Tigerclaw opened his eyes. He was confronted with a starry landscape, surrounded by the night sky. All around him were shadowy figures, but Tigerclaw could make out the silhouettes of thousands of cats.

Emerging from the shadowy figures was a cat that made Tigerclaw suck in his breath. Her once bloodied and matted fur replaced with a sleek coat, once frail and old body replaced with a powerful and youthful one, her once dull eyes replaced with ones of the most brilliant shade of blue. Bluestar stood before him, stars in her pelt and a look of what was almost amusement in her eyes.

"So, you have the bravery to come before me, to come before StarClan, and ask that we give you nine lives to lead the Clan you took by way of murder." Bluestar's eyes were hard as the coldest winter's ice, and Tigerclaw felt her words cut him like the sharpest claws.

"I-" Bluestar shook her head.

"You need not beg, though I wish you would have to. You're right to leadership was not my decision to make." Bluestar turned and vanished into the shadows and a different figure emerged, one that had Tigerclaw straightening. A spiky-furred gray tabby tom approached Tigerclaw a smile on his face.

"Thistleclaw." Tigerclaw breathed out. His former mentor's smile grew bitter.

"Oh, Tigerclaw. There are times in which I wish it was not I who taught you." Tigerclaw blinked in confusion. "I led you down a path of deceit and treachery. If I had still been with my love, maybe I could have realized that and fixed it, but alas." Tigerclaw's mentor shook his head, smile falling off his face which turned grim.

"With this life, I give you foresight, to think twice about decisions and consider the consequences." Thistleclaw pressed his nose against Tigerclaw's, and Tigerclaw felt a rush of anger flood through him, clouding his senses and feelings, and after it had passed Tigerclaw found himself hollowed out by horror and guilt, as though in his anger he had done something _horrible_.

Tigerclaw shook his head to right himself, and found Thistleclaw's strong and proud form replaced by one of softness and kindness. Tigerclaw's own mother now stood before him. Leopardfoot's face held nothing but warmth and the loving motherly feeling that had curled around Tigerclaw when he was but a kit, which picked out the last remaining bits of sorrow held in his heart.

"My son," Tigerclaw felt something in his chest twist tightly at the love, joy and pride in his mother's voice, "Look at how far you've come. When your sisters got sick I feared that you would follow and I would lose every last one as a way of StarClan punishing me for falling in love with a leader who would abandon his Clan. But you _lived_ and now you're even _leader_." Leopardfoot pressed her nose against Tigerclaw's.

"With this life I give you the same pride in your Clan that a mother has for her kits." Tigerclaw felt his legs go weak as a feeling of what he assumed was a mother's pride in her kits swept over him. Was this truly how Leopardfoot felt about him? Even after all he'd done?

"When I came to the moonstone to receive my nine lives," Tigerclaw blinked his eyes open to find Sunstar before him, "StarClan denied me one, claiming that since the previous leader still held one life, that I should not be able to take it for my own. I could do nothing but accept these terms." Sunstar paused, looking down at Tigerclaw with a glint in his eyes, before pressing his nose to the brown tabby's.

"With this life, I give you the willingness to help and save others, even at your own downfall. For there is no better gift than that of being able to care for another cat." Tigerclaw felt something petty rise up in him, but then only to be crushed down by something between complacency and joy. Then, before him was Redtail, the first deputy of the leader before him, and the cat Tigerclaw himself had murdered.

Redtail waited not even a heartbeat before putting his nose against Tigerclaw's, and with a fire in his eyes, he spoke. "With this life, I give you the ability to accept defeat and admit you were wrong, for even the greatest of wars have started over the simple refusal to apologize." Tigerclaw felt a burning shame fill him which—after a moment—was doused by a feeling of forgiveness followed by relief. Redtail pulled away, a look of acceptance in his eyes, and the tortoiseshell tom was replaced by a cat Tigerclaw had detested for years.

"Hello, son." Pinestar spoke, and Tigerclaw felt his hackles rising at the sight of a collar still around his neck. The reddish tom sighed and stepped forward pressing his nose to Tigerclaw's.

"With this life, I give you regret, for my greatest regret was leaving you and your mother, and not a day goes by that I wish that I had stayed. Think on this feeling the next time you're about to do something rash." Pinestar pulled away, but as he did, Tigerclaw was struck with such an immense feeling of sorrow and self-hatred and guilt that he was almost knocked off his paws.

Tigerclaw looked up prepared to launch into a spiteful spiel about how Pinestar had no right to call himself Tigerclaw's father only to find the former leader replaced with a former medicine cat—Featherwhisker. Tigerclaw blinked as the silvery tom smiled at him, before putting his nose to Tigerclaw's.

"With this life, I give you kindness and loyalty to your clanmates. You may not be the one curing their ailments or treating their wounds, but they will all treat you as though you do. Never take advantage of that trust." As Featherwhisker pulled away, Tigerclaw felt a feeling of joy and trust he seldom felt anymore. And then, Spottedleaf stood in front of Tigerclaw, dwarfed by his size, but surprisingly intimidating nonetheless.

Similarly to her brother, Spottedleaf took no time in giving a life to Tigerclaw. "With this life I give you love to give to your clanmates and love to give to yourself. Only the most foolish of leaders give so much that they have nothing left to give. Don't be afraid to do some taking now and then." Spottedleaf started pulling away as Tigerclaw was washed over with a feeling a warmth that was almost violent in how powerful it felt, when the tortoiseshell she-cat paused and then leaned back in.

"I've seen the path you may walk," The she-cat hissed into Tigerclaw's ear, making the tabby tom freeze, "If you ever hurt him, I will make sure you _suffer_." As Spottedleaf pulled away and vanished, Tigerclaw blinked in confusion. I the previous medicine cat's place now stood the deputy that had preceded Tigerclaw—Lionheart.

The golden tom smiled at Tigerclaw and pressed their noses together. "You promised my sister a better life, and I expect you to give it to her. With this life I give you power. The power to defeat your foes, the power to protect your friends, the power to accept a surrender and the power to give a second chance." Tigerstar suddenly was overwhelmed with a limitless energy, as though if he were to wage war against all the other clans alone, he could come out on top.

"You will need the strength Lionheart gave you to weather the oncoming storm." And then, once more, Bluestar stood before him, an unshakable hatred in her eyes. She pressed her nose against Tigerclaw's and spoke.

"With this life I give you betrayal. The feeling I felt when you _murdered_ me." And Tigerclaw's vision was clouded as ice flooded his veins and he saw Bluestar, different, older, and he felt her paranoia, how her whole Clan had betrayed her, how no one could truly be trusted.

Bluestar pulled back and suddenly the shadowy figures held clarity, and Tigerclaw knew that these were all former ThunderClan cats. That these were all his clanmates. In unison, they spoke; "We accept you, Tigerstar, as the new leader of ThunderClan." And then it was just Tigerclaw—no, Tigerstar—and Bluestar again.

"Do you remember the night you killed Redtail?" Bluestar asked him as Tigerstar looked around their new area, which was a pitch black expanse. Tigerstar nodded. "On that night, Spottedleaf received a prophecy that would forever change the Clans." When Bluestar looked back up, the two were surrounded by a sea of flames, and Bluestar was gone, replaced by something older.

" _Fire alone can save our Clan_."

—

 **you might have noticed that in this, Thistleclaw is in StarClan. and my reasoning for this is I don't like the concept of the dark forest and it's getting almost entirely thrown in the dumpster in this universe.**


	4. Bramble and Tawny

Bramble and Tawny

—

(aka; 5 times Bramblepaw and Tawnypaw ALMOST caught their dad with his deputy, and the 1 time they did.)

1

Bramblepaw was the first to notice something happening between Dad and Fireheart. After the battle with BloodClan was over, one morning, Bramblepaw caught sight of Fireheart walking out of the leader's den looking as if nothing in the world could bring him down.

Bramblepaw hadn't thought much about it at first, simply thinking Dad had agreed to something super cool, but then he noticed it kept happening—if Bramblepaw woke early enough, he'd _always_ see Fireheart skipping out of his Dad's den as though he had experienced the greatest thing.

But it couldn't _mean_ something… Could it?

—

2

Tawnypaw was the next to notice something. She had kept it to herself in case her suspicions were wrong, but she had guessed even before the battle of BloodClan. She had seen the glances the two would give each other when they thought no one was looking. As though the other had hung the moon.

It only intensified after the battle against BloodClan, to an extent that they could gaze at each other for several heartbeats with those dumb looks on their faces, before Fireheart—and it was _always_ Fireheart—looked away and snapped out of it.

Tawnypaw was _sure_ that something was going on, but she couldn't risk asking.

—

3

Bramblepaw next saw something a moon after the battle with BloodClan. He had been in the nursery with his sister, playing with the kits and waiting for Fireheart to be available for training. Then into camp walked Fireheart, and Bramblepaw immediately noticed how… _ruffled_ he looked.

"Fireheart! What happened!? Were you attacked by a _fox_!?" Bramblepaw asked with genuine concern in his meow. Tawnypaw simply stared. From nearby, Brackenfur snickered.

"Yeah. More like mauled by a _tiger_." Brackenfur spoke with a playful hint in his voice. Fireheart's fur fluffed up slightly.

"My own apprentice!" He said in mock indignation. Bramblepaw blinked in confusion. Mauled by a tiger? What? Tawnypaw cast a long-suffering glance at her brother, and suddenly Bramblepaw felt like he was missing out on the punch-line of a great joke.

—

4

At this point, Tawnypaw was certain. She hadn't said anything, but she was simply waiting for the best time to catch her Dad and mentor in the act. One such time she almost did so was after a nasty battle at sunningrocks, Tigerstar had complained about wanting to see how Fireheart was doing.

When Tawnypaw had asked him about it, he had looked somewhat surprised, but had recovered quickly claiming he was concerned for his deputy, then going on to say it would be a pain to replace him. That had distracted Tawnypaw enough for the subject to be dropped.

If Fireheart were to be… Put out of action for whatever reason, who would replace him? The obvious choice in Tawnypaw's eyes would be Longtail, but while the tom was the most experience warrior in the Clan besides maybe Mom (Goldenflower) and Mum (Brindleface) (and they were probably going to retire soon so, no) Longtail was rather brash and headstrong.

Maybe Brackenfur? Yes. That's the best choice. Wait, what was she thinking about? Mouse dung! Her father had distracted her and gotten away.

—

5

OK, something was up. Bramblepaw had _finally_ noticed the weird glances his Dad would give Fireheart, and as they say, with age came wisdom. Bramblepaw knew something was happening between those two, but _what could it be_?

The most recent thing he caught was he hadn't been able to sleep and sought comfort from a parent, so he snuck into his Dad's den only to find Fireheart there, curled tightly against his father in a way similar to what Goldenflower and Brindleface did.

He blinked and carefully and silently backed out, before deciding to go to his Moms instead. _Were Dad and Fireheart… Like Mom and Mum?_

—

+1

The two children of Tigerstar had been pulled out of their den later than usual, and while Bramblepaw loved the excuse to sleep in, now that he stood before his dad and Fireheart, he wondered if it was some sort of bribery. The two looked nervous, which was weird because they were never nervous.

"So, uh. Bramblepaw. Tawnypaw. It's been, uh, two moons, and we figured that you should, uh…" Fireheart awkwardly trailed off, but Tigerstar picked up where he stopped.

"Fireheart and I are mates." He said. Tawnypaw leapt to her feet.

"Called it." She said, grinning. Fireheart laughed, and Bramblepaw felt dumbstruck.

"Can…" Bramblepaw paused, glancing down and wondering how to phrase this. "Does that mean Fireheart's our dad too? Like Mom and Mum?" Bramblepaw asked, hope shining in his eyes. Fireheart gave him a proud smile and nodded. Bramblepaw felt his world grow, adding a place for another heart to love.

(He still had _no_ idea how Tawnypaw figured it out _before_ the two got together, and frankly, neither did Tigerstar or Fireheart.)

—

 **a thing you might notice about my writing is in my warrior cats works I have cats refer to their parents as "Mom" "Dad" and stuff like that which the warriors universe just doesn't do.**


End file.
